A Perfect Fit
by designchick
Summary: A story of Draco and Hermione. They are both at college and stumble into an unexpected relationship. Rated M for adult themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione

Today was just like any other day on campus in the spring. The trees and flowers were in bloom. The birds were singing. And as usual on campus, girls were dressing in less and less clothing. Shorts were one thing, but some young co-eds had it all hanging out.

This particular day I found myself going to the student center on campus where many of us hung out between classes. This particular day, I just finished my 11:30 class and decided to get some studying done at the center. I wasn't a regular, but many of the students that hung out there I'd known for years. I decided to sit in one of the empty class rooms to study, because there was little chance for me to be bothered there. Unknown to me, it was the site for a meeting for some of the fraternity members and their pledges about their upcoming mixer. One by one they began filing in, and suddenly I felt annoyed that I had to stop what I was doing. The center director came in. He saw me and smiled.

"Hermoine, I'm sorry, but the room was booked for 1 p.m. I'll have to ask you to leave so these guys can get started with their meeting. Please help yourself to one of the other classrooms or you can go to any one of the other study areas in the center, ok?"

"Sure thing."

The director smiled once more and exited the room.

As I packed up my book bag and prepared to leave, I received hungry stares from some of the frat members, and began to feel uncomfortable as they made cat calls and lewd comments about me. As I was leaving, one of them, named Marcus grabbed my arm, and tried to pull me into him.

"Hey baby, why don't you bring your fine ass over to my spot after this meeting."

I looked at him with all the disgust I could muster.  
"Let go of me. I don't know you like that."  
"Stop fighting the feeling, girl. You know you want to go out with me."

Luckily, Ron my friend Lavender's boyfriend, dropped in. He was like a brother to me.

"Marcus, what the hell are you doing, man? Let her go." Ron was well respected on campus, and as a senior frat member, he was always given respect. Flint, I came to give you the information you asked me for."

Marcus sucked his teeth and let go of my arm. "Whatever man."

I breathed a sigh of relief, told Ron thank you, and hurried out the door, but not without hearing Marcus say, that it wasn't over. I couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. I knew he was popular, and most girls threw themselves at him. But I wasn't one of those girls.

My goal was to get through my four years of university without getting caught up or having any problems or complications. I had big plans. And no knuckleheads were going to get in my way.

I found myself an empty space and a study table in a quiet corner. I set up shop going back to the last chapter in my business math book. After reading the chapter and completing the homework assignment, I decided to go ahead and do the next chapter's assignment. After an hour had gone by, I left the table and headed to the ladies room. On my way back to the study area, I grabbed a sports drink from the vending machine.

As I neared the table, much to my dismay, I saw some members of the same frat, and a guy I've known for years named Draco sitting around the table with another young lady. I was so stunned that I didn't realize that I had stopped walking. Draco and some of the guys turned to look at me. Not wanting them to know how nervous I was I strode confidently to the table and took my seat.

After I sat down, the conversation from the guys didn't break; they just kept on cracking jokes and trading stories about girls around campus. I knew Draco was trying to get in good with them to be a potential pledge, or as I had suspected, he was already on line. In an effort to score points with the fellas, he decided to try and play me in front of the group.

Now, I was by no means, one of the diva girls who always dressed to the nines and wore tons of makeup. That was never my way. I was very laid back and casual on campus, usually in jeans, t-shirts, sweatshirts, etc… regular college gear. And believe me, I had my reasons. Today, I had on a pink t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts and sandals. I topped it off with a red windbreaker perfect for the fickle spring weather and a university baseball cap.

"Hermione, are you working hard or hardly working?." Draco taunted me.  
"I know where she can put in work," said Marcus playing his position in the background.  
"Whatever. Can't you see I'm trying to get stuff done?" I said defiantly.

Draco looked at me with disgust. "What you need to do is find another outfit."  
"Why do you have your legs all out? What? Are you trying to be cute? Because you're failing miserably." This earned some giggles from the group.

"First off, what I want to wear is my business. My clothes are comfortable, thank you very much. And why are you worried about my legs anyway, Draco? As long as I'm not wrapping them around you at night, they are none of your concern."

This garnered all kinds of heckles from the group toward him. I knew he was pissed. But how dare he try to play me.

"Damn Draco. You gon' let her clown you like that?"

"It's not even that serious, Hermoine. I'm trying to help you out. You need to step up your game, is all I'm saying."

"Step up my game for who? These knuckleheads around here? Get real. I'm just trying to get through school and graduate."

"Spoken like the cold, heartless girl you are. I'm just saying, all this time here, and you still don't dress like a lady. What are you going to do when its time to get a job after graduation, huh? Wear sweatshirts and jeans? What you need to do is take tips from Pansy."

He pointed to a pretty young girl who was wearing a skirt, heels and a trendy blouse.

"Now she knows what time it is. Ay P, come here for a minute." He motioned for the girl to come over, and she being in love with the frat crew, wasted no time in complying to his request.

"Hey Draco. What's good with you?"  
"Same thing, different day. Say there, do me a favor and model your outfit for us. I'm trying to school Ms. Granger here on what a real lady should look like."

As if on cue, this twit began showcasing the goods like she was a runway model at fashion week.

"Now see, that's what I'm talking about. Thank you Pansy."  
"No problem, baby. She needs all the help she can get."

It took me every ounce of self-control I had not to slap her or say something mean to her. She was the village idiot, after all.

Instead I focused my attention back to my books.

"Oh, what? Now you don't have anything smart to say?"

My friend Harry joined us at the table, always loving to get in on some drama. He was sweet to me though, and would never disrespect me. I cleared the chair next to me and had him sit down. After he did so, I made a point of resting my feet on the foot rest of his chair. He looked down at my legs, surprised.

"Wow. You're wearing shorts." He didn't know the smile crept across his face. But Draco and the others did.

"Yes I am. But, Draco here seems to think I shouldn't be wearing them."  
"Why not? You've got a great figure."  
"Apparently, its not lady like enough. Imagine that."

Harry gave me a strange look. I shook my head no.  
"Oh, he doesn't know?" Harry asked.  
"Nope. And you don't have to tell him."  
Lavender joined the group.  
"What don't I know?" asked Draco.  
"A lot of things," I said exasperated. "Look, if you feel so compelled for me to change my wardrobe. Put your money where your mouth is, baby."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco said looking angry and intrigued.

"I'm going to give you the opportunity to select and buy me an outfit of your choosing that I will proudly wear around campus. And I will tell people that you bought it and picked it out for me, so that I could dress more like a lady."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. The only catch is, it has to be appropriate for school. I will not be dressed like a ho. We'll go shopping in the next two weeks."

"And why would I agree to do that?" Draco said smugly.

"Because now, everyone here has heard that you've been put to the challenge. Your integrity and good name are on the line. I tell you what? I'll even sweeten the pot."

"I know how she can sweeten the pot," said Marcus.

"I'll drive so you don't have to waste gas, or should I say bus tickets to get us there." I said.

"And if I refuse?"

"Oh, well then everyone will know you were just selling wolf tickets, and you admit that I'm right and there's absolutely nothing wrong with my wardrobe."

Draco was hesitating. He hated being put on the spot in front of his boys.

I saw Harry trying to warn him not to do it, so I taunted him further. "Aw, what's the matter? You scared. We can even have Lavender come along as the chaperone, so that you can feel more comfortable."

"Oooooohhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His frat friends were chanting.

After mulling it over, and in order to not look like a punk in front of his potential frat, he raised up, wrapping his knuckles against the table. "Alright. I'm all in. We'll go on Saturday."

I stood up and extended my hand. He shook it and something that resembled a mild electric current flowed through. I think it was static from the carpet in the center. That had been known to happen before. "Email me the specifics."

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 2 p.m.

"Darn. I've got to get to class." I gathered my things together, and packed up my book bag. After tightening the straps on my espadrilles, I got up, put on my jacket and turned to leave. "Bye everybody. And Lavender, Harry, not a word."

As I left, I saw all eyes on me. I just kept thinking to myself 'What the hell did I just do?' But when I thought about how I created a win-win situation for myself. I smiled.

What's the worst that can happen? I get a nice fashionable outfit or I get to be proven right. A smile spread across my face as the thought comforted me.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco

As she left the table, I couldn't help but to look at her. What had she just gotten me into? I wasn't going to be punked in front of my boys. She had always been able to see right through me. I hated it. Even when we went to summer camp together from eighth grade to senior year. I always thought she was cool. But she stayed to herself and wasn't as popular as she could have been. I wondered why she didn't try to put on shine like the rest of the girls on campus. I know it was a bitch move to put her on front street in front of the fellas. But I didn't want them to think I was soft. And after they caught me being all uptight after the altercation with Marcus, they were already giving me hell about her.

I told them it was because she was a nice girl, who wasn't like the other females they deal with. But they took it as me liking her. Far from the truth. I had to save face, but now it was costing me. This bet was definitely going to be interesting. I still wanted to know what Harry knew, and now that she was gone, it was the perfect time to ask him.

"Hey Harry. What's up with your girl?"  
Yeah, tell us what she didn't want him to know," said Theodore.  
Harry was smiling. "As much as you were all snapping on her clothes and talking about her not being a lady." He laughed. "She's probably more of a lady than most of the females in here."  
"Get real, son. That girl trucks it in jeans, t-shirts and tennis shoes every chance she gets. Her putting on shorts is the closest she'll ever get to showing some skin," said Blaise. He was from New York City.

"Naw kid. Between the balls, dinners and lunches her family has her going to, she has enough gowns, suits, and career wear to donate for three years to her favorite charity. The only time she gets a break from that is when she's here. Oh, and by the way, she mostly wears designer couture. Never wears the same thing twice. Good luck, Draco."

"I never knew that. How do you know this?" Draco asked.  
"I know her family, brother. We grew up together." Harry said.  
"Lavender, you knew about this?"  
"Yeah. Didn't you see us trying to tell you not to take this bet? Y'all are slow."  
"So she was trying to stick me for my paper?"  
"No fool. She has her own. She probably wanted to get back at you for talking shit about her. And she won. Don't forget to email us those details." Lavender said, getting ready to leave.

I looked down at my watch. Man, it's almost 2:30 p.m. I was going to be late for class.

Hermione

I got an email on Thursday from Draco letting me know that he would meet me Saturday morning at 10 a.m. to go on our shopping excursion. I got my car from the student designated parking lot on Friday afternoon, so I could sleep in. I loved my Audi coupe. Most people saw the student tags but figured it belonged to a grad student. Not me. Which was the way I wanted it. I don't like flashing if I don't have to. But trust me, I got the best of everything from clothes, to shoes, to cars, to vacations. Go big or go home, is what my parents always said. But here at school, it was my chance to just be me. I enjoyed not having to be so prim and proper and on guard like I have to be back home. When Draco talked about me in front of other people like that, I decided to show him exactly what he was working with.

Friday came and went, and I slept soundly forgetting about what was to come. I lived in a quad. My roommates Romilda from my side, Padma, and Parvati got along famously. Padma and Parvati went home for the weekend, and Romilda's parents were picking her up this evening to take her back home for a doctor's appointment she had on Monday. It would be the first time in a long time that I had the quad to myself. It was going to be great. No one to come and bother me. Just sleeping and studying, working out and vegging out in front of the television. Mmmm, it sounded perfect.

Draco

I know I emailed Hermione and told her that I would be there at ten. But I just couldn't get past how she tricked me. I found myself up at 8 am, getting showered and dressed. After grabbing breakfast at the commons, I decided to go over now. Why wait. The sooner we went, the sooner I could be done with this. And save face with the frat. They kept asking me where we were going to go. I kept telling them I didn't know. I think they wanted to go for the show. But, even I wasn't that heartless. I called over to Lavender's room to let her know to meet us at Hermione's in a half an hour.

"I can't go." she said. "I'm sick. I think I caught that bug that's been going around campus. You're going to have to go without me."

"Ok. Well, feel better."  
As I made my way to Bixby Hall, I swiped my student ID and entered the building. I signed in at the front desk, and took the stairs to the third floor. "Room 302."  
It must be at the end of the hall. I passed by several pretty co-eds starting their day. Some I knew, who gave me flirtatious looks. Others who winked and smiled at me. I was a handsome dude. Tall, pale with steel blue eyes. I was well built, and had charm and swagger for days. I knew I was winning. Most girls loved me. Just not the girl I was going to see. Hermione was always annoyed by me. Most times I thought she was just indifferent or hated me. She kind of got on my nerves.

As I approached the door, I knocked four times. After a minute. A pretty blonde opened the door. "Can I help you?"  
"Yeah. I'm here to meet Hermione."  
"Oh. You must be Draco."  
"Yeah. Did she tell you about me?"  
"Nope. It was penciled in on calendar. So I figured it was you." She turned and motioned for me to walk in and I followed. "You're here early aren't you? I thought you guys were meeting at 10. It's 8:50 in the morning."

The room was dark, as the curtains were still drawn. She turned on the light near the door, and opened the drapes of the window by her bed. Light flooded into the room.  
She gave me that look that all the girls give me. Like they want to try me or something. I ignored her looks at me. "Have a seat, if you want."

I looked over to my right and saw a form on the other bed. It was Hermione. She looked so peaceful sleeping there, her hair fanning out over her pillow. She had the face of an angel, when she wasn't being mean to me. I could tell she must be dreaming something pretty good. She had the most beautiful smile over her face. Who looks gorgeous in their sleep? She had kicked off most of her covers, and she lay there in a baby t and short shorts, showing off her toned stomach and legs. Her arms delicately rested above her head, and I ….What was I doing? I was staring, that's what I was doing.

I felt a finger tap me on the shoulder. "See something you like?"  
It was her roommate Romlida. I was busted.

"Uhhh. I was debating if I should just wake her up now, or call from downstairs."  
"Well you're in here now. You may as well wake her up. That's what you came early for, isn't it?"

Romilda was starting to annoy me. But being the guy that I am, waking her up was exactly what I did.

Hermione

Draco quickly opened the curtains over Hermione's bed, so they almost snapped back. The gust of wind from the action hit her in her face. "Rise and shine. The malls are waiting."

The light flooding into my field of vision was blinding.  
"Noooooo." I whimpered. "I have to get more sleep." I immediately grabbed the covers and shielded myself from the light flooding in my window.

"Oh, no you don't. We've got plans for you to prove me wrong today. Remember?"  
I blinked continuously trying to get my eyes to focus on what was pulling me out of a blissful sleep. As I looked at those eyes staring back at me. I knew trouble was afoot.

"Uggghhhh! Draco. What time is it?"  
"It's 9 am. Time for you to get up."  
Ohh, I am not getting out of this bed before 9:30. The malls can wait."  
"Oh, yes you are."  
"Oh no the hell I'm not."  
"Oh, yes you are. Unless you want me to tell every one you reneged on the bet."  
"You can tell them whatever you want. The email said you were meeting me at 10. It's not 10."  
"The early bird catches the worm. And you need all the help you can get."  
"The only thing I'm catching are a few more zzzz's."

I rolled over facing away from him. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to come in here and wake me like he was a drill sergeant. This is not the army. The next thing I knew, I felt a pair of strong arms gather me from the bed and I was in his arms. He smelled fantastic. Wait a minute. What the hell was I saying?

"Put me down."  
Romilda was laughing hysterically at our antics.  
"Romilda, what color is her towel? She nodded to the Caribbean blue Egyptian cotton towel hanging from the hook. He grabbed my shower caddy, and headed straight for the bathroom on the other side of our room. He set me down in the bathroom, politely sat my shower caddy in the sink and handed me the bath towel.

"I'll see you soon," he said with a smirk on his face.  
This guy had nerve. I wanted to slap him. Reluctantly, I began my facial cleansing regimen and began brushing my teeth. Afterwards I took a hot shower lathering myself from head to toe in body wash. The smell awakened my senses and soon I was feeling refreshed. As I unwrapped the towel from around my head and dried off my body, I realized I was without my robe. "Dammit."

After finishing my beauty ritual, I tiptoed to the door of Padma and Parvati's side where I was. I cracked the door open and whispered Romilda's name.

"She's not here. She went down to breakfast. She said she'd be right back, though. What do you need?"  
"I forgot my robe. Or should I say, you forgot my robe. Can you please hand it to me?"  
"Which one is it?"  
"The blue one."  
He handed me the robe and I quickly closed the door and put it on. After emerging from the other side, I began to gather underwear and clothes for the day.  
I decided to get dressed in the other room, when he stood up.  
"I'll step outside so that you can get dressed, ok?"  
"Thanks. I won't be long."  
"Take your time. It's not nearly 10 a.m."  
After he left, I put on my bra and panties, a pair of dark jean capris, a black and gold tee and some black wedges. I changed over to my black coach bag, and after flat ironing my hair, dabbing on a bit of perfume, and opened the door.

"I'm almost ready."

I pulled out my makeup bag and got my eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss out. After applying these three things and putting on my sunglasses, I was ready to go. I glanced at the clock and looked up at him smugly. It was only 9:45. "Lets do this."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope you are all enjoying the story. Major thanks to those of you who are putting my story in Alerts and Favorites! I love you guys! =] Sorry for any typos, I'm working on finding a Beta but no one seems to be replying to my messages. =( Anyways until I get a Beta there may be some small typos, so I apologize in advance. I don't want to go on hiatus or anything so I'm hoping you will look past my bad typing until some amazing person decides to be my Beta. =] Please, please, please review! I love them and they help me to improve. Plus, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, I have this story FINISHED! Yeah, I know right. So, I might be spiteful and say I'm not posting anymore until I get some reviews, but I'm not going to. But, giving me review does make me really happy and you may get some deleted lemons for your nice reviews. XD**_

_**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing except the plot and the original characters. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling seeing as she hasn't adopted me yet...**_

_**I intoduce some competition for Draco this chapter so enjoy!!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco

Ok. So she got ready in record time. So what? But man did she look great. And she smelled great. She never really wore outfits like this around campus. And now I knew why. I also hated to admit to myself there was nothing wrong with her wardrobe, but I was in too deep now to turn back. I walked clumsily behind her out of Bixby Hall and followed her to her car.

I couldn't figure out which one was hers, but she slowed down next to a Honda Civic and next to that was a drop top Audi Coupe. I put my hand on the door of the Civic, and the alarm went off. "You might want to get off that person's car before they press charges." She hit the button on the key fob in her hand and the lights of the Audi blinked as the doors unlocked. "Get in."

I dumbly followed her instructions, and slipped into the butter leather seats. This girl was full of surprises. My family had money, and people on campus knew it. But I had no idea she was rolling like she was. She was more like me than I realized. Sensing what I was thinking, she exhaled and said "It was a present for my 19th birthday."

"I didn't say anything."  
"You didn't have to. I know you, remember?"

She had a point.  
"I think today is a good day to have the top down." It was warm and the sunshine was flooding through the trees. "I'll call Lavender and tell her to come down so we can pick her up." Hermione said.

Being caught up in this morning's antics, I forgot to tell her about Lavender.  
"I already called her. She's not coming."  
"Why?"  
"She said she was sick. The flu bug that's going around."  
"Oh."  
"Don't worry. You've got nothing to worry about. Trust me."

My words of disinterest came across stronger than I had wanted them to. Even for her. She blinked a couple of times at the sting in my voice, those glorious eyelashes pulling me in deeper. She feigned nonchalance by my comment. But she was definitely taken aback.

"Oh, I'm not worried because I'm not checking for you. Believe me." Now the venom in that statement hurt my ego big time.

As we pulled out of the parking spot, we headed down the main street to reach the highway on our way to the Mall.

The first store we hit was Macy's. After we got to the misses section, she turned to face me. "Ok fashion Guru. I'm all yours. Make me over."

'I'm all yours' It had a nice ring to it. What the hell am I saying? I couldn't date this girl if she were the last woman on earth. She practically hated me.

Placing my hand on my chin, I looked at her thoughtfully. Then began thinking what would best suit her frame.  
"What size are you?"  
"8-10/ Medium. But it really depends on the clothes."  
"Okay. Come with me."

Hermione

He began walking through racks of clothes. Selecting skirts, some pants suits, blouses, dresses, and sweater sets. Actually, he had really good taste in clothes. I thought he was going to put me in hooker clothes, but he didn't. He followed my directions to the tee. I was grateful for that. He held the clothes and asked the sales lady if she would secure a fitting room for me. She took one look at him and obliged, batting her pretty lashes and blushing uncontrollably. I rolled my eyes, and noticed that he caught me.

"Give the girl a break. Not everyone is immune to the charms of Draco Malfoy."  
"Whatever. You're so full of yourself."  
"Come on. Let's get down to business."

I tried on several outfits while Draco sat and watched me, telling me which was a yes and which was a no. I would have thought he would have made this torturous for me, but he didn't. True to his word he was a perfect gentleman. No snide comments. No mean remarks. Just his honest opinion.

I also found out that I was actually between a size 6 and a size 8 depending on the clothes. I guess that was a good thing, but I didn't want to lose my curves. Mom said I would be thinning out soon. And my shape would finally be stable. I guess she was right, since I hadn't changed my routine at all. I was becoming more like her that I had ever thought. I just never really paid attention.

It was down to two outfits. A black off the shoulder peasant dress with yellow detail, or a black pencil skirt with a purple blouse. Both showed off my curves flawlessly and I looked really good. And Draco told me he was impressed. Beaming like the proud father he gloated. "I have done my job."  
"Well you have to pick one. You have final say."  
"I pick the skirt/blouse combination."  
"Okay." I said. "I'll go change back into my clothes and then we can get out of here."

"Cool. Hand me the dress, and I'll put it back for you. And while you're at it, hand me the outfit we're buying. I'll get that squared away while you finish getting dressed."

As instructed I handed him the clothes over the door, and he took them from me. I once again thought I had walked away winning all across the board. After slipping back into my clothes, I put on some lip gloss, smoothed my hair, and checked to make sure I was picture perfect. I was flawless. I grabbed my purse and keys and walked out of the dressing room, which was between the men's section and the misses section. That's when I saw him. I stopped dead in my tracks. Oliver Wood. 6'2", green eyed, and the smoothest butterscotch skin you've ever seen in your life.

Oh, he was one of the hottest guys from back home, but I also knew he was a player. It was funny though. He never took on that 'I'm God's gift to women' attitude with me like he did with everyone else. He was just him. I think that's how I became so crazy about him. I don't like bravado. I like real people. It also didn't hurt that I was sexually attracted to him. Actually, that was the understatement of the year.

"Gina!"  
"O-Oliver," I half whispered, half spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came back to visit my folks and thought I'd come down to visit a few friends for the week. What are you doing here? Shopping as usual?"

"You know that's my mom, and not me."

"Oh, that's right. You're the anti-establishment beauty of the Granger clan." He flashed those dimples. "Give me a hug girl." I hugged him, and the school girl crush feelings started to come through a bit. Although not as strong as it had been in the past.  
He hugged me just a bit longer than I was comfortable with, and I began to pull away at him. "Still fighting it, aren't you?"

"So how are your parents?"  
"They're fine. But look at you. You look great. Somebody's going to have to take you off the market soon."

"Oliver, please. I have no intentions of getting married in the near future. I'm still in school remember?"

"Oh. Well that's not what I heard. Anyway, how's Ron doing?"  
"He's fine. What do you mean 'Not what you heard?'"  
"Nevermind." He shook his head at me.

At that moment Draco walked over to us holding a garment bag with my clothes in it. As he stopped next to me, he put his arm around my waist. "There you are. We're all set. You ready to go?" He was talking to me, but sizing up Oliver.

"Hermione, who's this?" Oliver asked.  
I couldn't believe how rude I was being. "Oh. I'm sorry. Draco, this is Oliver. Oliver, Draco."  
"Nice to meet you man." Oliver said with insincerity.  
"Likewise." said Draco.

"Oliver, we have to get going. Nice to see you.'  
'Nice to see you too. And Hermione?"  
"Yes?"  
"Give me a call. I'd like to take you out to dinner while I'm here to discuss the charity."  
"Ok." I said weakly.

Draco and I strode away, and as I looked back, I saw Oliver staring at me, eyes piercing and licking his lips.

'I need to get out of here.' There was just too much testosterone in the building for me, and it was driving me crazy.  
"What? Where do you want to go?"  
"Oh, did I say that out loud?"  
"Umm…yeah you did. Hermione, who was that dude?"  
"Someone I need to do a better job of keeping my cool around. He's also Ron's cousin."

Draco

I imagined that girls laid down for him at the drop of a hat. Pretty boys rarely had trouble getting women to do that. I should know. But this was Hermione. She was different. She held herself to a higher standard. I also knew that there was more to the story she wasn't telling me. I began to wonder if she had feelings for this guy.

I'm not going to lie. As I watched her come out of the dressing room, I knew that I wanted to get to know her better than I did. She was the real deal. But seeing her look up and make eye contact with him. My blood began to boil, and I could feel anger rising up in my throat. Several looks flashed across her face, as she stared at him, knowing, caution, longing, and a few that I will neglect to describe.

But it was when he hugged her that I damn near lost it. I couldn't help myself. I just strode over and instinctively put my hand around her waist, while handing her the bags. I wanted her to be as covered up in front of him as possible. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing and I knew it. I should know. He was just like me. Or like I used to be. I was shocked that Hermione didn't say anything about me putting my arm around her waist. She normally would have bit my head off. Only, I wasn't trying to get fresh. It was for a show of moral support and to get Oliver to back down.

As we headed for the parking lot, I noticed her shaking her head, like she was trying to clear it.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I think I have a headache coming on."  
"That's because you didn't eat anything before you left the dorm today. It's okay. Let's go over to Applebee's so I can buy us lunch."

"That's sweet, Draco. But you've already done too much today. I can't let you do that for me. I'll treat you to lunch. That way we're even. Okay?"  
"Hermione, I do what I do because I want to. If I didn't want to take you shopping, then I wouldn't have. If I didn't want to take you to lunch, then I wouldn't have even offered. Girl, I know it's hard, but you have to step back and let a man do for you sometimes. Don't worry about it. I got this."

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me. Not angry, just curiously. "What's gotten into you?" I just stared back at her. She became uncomfortable and quickly looked away. I grabbed her by the hand and led her back out to her car.

After hitting the car fob and unlocking the trunk, She strode to the car. But not before I relieved her of her packages and placed them in the trunk for her. After I let the trunk top down, to my surprise, Hermione was sitting in the passenger seat of her own car. Her car keys were on the driver's seat. I was in shock.  
"You're ok with letting me drive your car?"  
"Well this headache is killing me, so…if you don't want to, I'll do it myself."  
"Uh, no. I've got it.

Hermione

My head was throbbing so hard from thinking so much about what happened today. I couldn't believe that Draco was being sincerely concerned about me. I couldn't believe I let Oliver get to me, and most of all I couldn't believe how I let myself feel about either one of them. This was not like me. All of a sudden I felt something reach across me. I gasped. It was Draco, putting on my seatbelt.

"I always have loved ones buckle up when I'm driving."  
Loved ones. Did he just say loved ones? I must have been delirious. As we pulled into the restaurant, Draco killed the engine and opened my car door and the door to the restaurant for me. 'He must really be feeling sorry for me,' I thought. This wasn't in his character.

Hello, welcome to Applebee's. Can I get your name, please?  
"Malfoy."  
"How many?"  
"Two."

I sat down on the bench and waited for the hostess to call us. The wait was only supposed to be five minutes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, can you follow me please?" She said politely.  
My breath caught in my throat, as I couldn't believe what she just said. Seeing my expression, Draco swooped in to correct her.  
"Oh, we're not married, miss," Draco cleared up for her.  
Um…I'm sorry. I just assumed because you…I'm…"  
"It's ok." I told her. "We all make mistakes."

"Here we are. Your server will be with you in a minute. You enjoy your meal."  
Before she left she put her hand on Draco's shoulder and winked at him. After she was a good six feet from the table, I cracked up laughing at him. He was looking pissed off.

"What's so funny."  
"Your new girlfriend. Oooh, and she's just your type."  
"Oh, you must be feeling better. You've got jokes."  
"Come on. Seriously, you would not date her?"  
"Look. You wouldn't know my type from a hole in the wall. And what do you care anyway?"  
"I really don't. But you have to admit that was funny."  
"I don't have to admit anything. But speaking of types, I know what yours is."  
"Yeah, what's that?"  
"Rich pretty boys, who lurk around in malls. I saw the way you looked at Oliver. You didn't know whether to run or jump his bones. And from the looks of things, had I not shown up when I did, you both would have opted for the latter."

Hermione

That last statement had taken me for a loop. I knew I was blushing. I also knew he was right, and I was pissed as hell. "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know anything about me." I was trying to keep my voice down, but I knew I was losing my temper.

"I don't have to know you that well to see what was/is written all over your face. It was obvious. That dude is a predator. For real."

Little did we know, our server approached the table. He watched the exchange, and I believe was afraid to say something. "Hi. I'm George. I'll be your server. What can I start you off with today?"

"Oh, I really didn't get a chance to look at the menu. Can you give me a minute?"  
"Sure."  
"What about you sir?"  
"I'll have a kiwi lemonade."  
"Make that two, please."  
"Sure thing. I'll be right back to take your order."  
The server came back with our drinks and took our lunch orders.  
I looked up at Draco who was obviously still feeling some kind of way about this morning. I decided to break the silence.

'Listen. I don't want to fight with you. Can we call a truce, please?" I looked at him pleadingly.  
He exhaled. "Fine. I'll be civil."

Then our food came to the table.

Draco

I couldn't believe the way I got so upset. Why was I trippin' on her? I wasn't upset about the waitress thing. I even liked hearing Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. It's just that Hermione is so smug sometimes. I just want to let her know you can't be so self-righteous all the time. But when she asked me for a truce and I stared into her big brown eyes, I swear I would have done anything that she wanted. That's why I conceded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well?! What did you think? What are your opinions on Oliver? What do you think is to come? How did you like this chapter? Review my lovely's. You will be rewarded! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Hey all of my wonderful readers! This is a very lemon packed chapter; I've got two lemons for you!! Yay! =] Enjoy and please leave me reviews. **_

_**Oh, and good news! I've have found a Beta! So, you can thank arnoldthefemalepurplepygmypuff for the soon to be error free chapters!! Yay! *round of applause***_

_**Okay, sorry for keeping you. Get reading. Enjoy. And don't forget to review **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**_

After lunch, we headed back to the car. I still had her car keys and as before she slid into the passenger seat. I didn't say anything and just started the car. Before we left, the parking lot, her cell phone rang. I thought it might be Mr. Chester the Molester, but her tone led me to believe differently. It was her mother.

"Yes, ma'am."  
"Next week? But that's right after midterms. Can't I skip it this one time? Please?"

She accidentally dropped the phone on the seat and it was on speaker phone. It slid between the seats and she was digging to get it out, while speaking loud enough for her mother to here her.

"Absolutely not, Hermione Jean. This is your cousin's rehearsal dinner and wedding we're talking about. You will be here. Oh, and you need to find a dress. I've already called over to Leland's and there's a personal shopper there waiting for you. You need to go now. They're expecting you.

"Mom, it's so late in the game, I don't event have a date. So I can't go."

"Not to worry. Oliver Wood just called your father and me to let us know he saw you shopping today. Finally, you're leaving that 'I just want to be mediocre' nonsense behind you. He agreed to be your date."

She finally reached the phone and took it off speaker immediately. "Absolutely not. You know I can't go there with him. I'll find my own date, mom. Or I'll go solo.

Her mother must have been furious at that last statement as Gina winced. "I'm on the expressway. I have to go mom. Bye."

"I wish I had a valium. God she drives me crazy." Hermione said to no one in particular, while rubbing her temples. I was headed back to campus, but decided to get off at the next exit to talk to her. As we pulled into a gas station, and I killed the engine, she asked me.

"Why'd you pull over? Don't you want to get back to campus?"  
"Hermione. Look at you. You are not in any shape to do much of anything right now. What are you going to do, drop me off, and then head back out? I know you're going to have to go to Highlands to go shop for the dress and we're already near there. I'll just come with you. It's not that big of a deal."

"Aren't you tired of being with me all day?"  
"Oh, you take a brotha through changes. But it's all good."  
I could see the relief on her face. "Thanks."  
"No problem. And listen. If you're still in need of a date for those things your mom was talking about. I'll stand in for you…if you need it."

"She smiled at me appreciatively. "Thanks for the offer. I may have to take you up on that."

As we entered Leland's at the Highlands, we went to the ladies formal wear area. Waiting for us was a middle aged woman named Molly.

"Ms. Granger. I'm so glad you've made it. I've already put some dresses in the fitting room for you. The ones on the left are for the rehearsal dinner. Ones on the right for the wedding, Oh, and the two ball gowns are for the gala your mother said you'll be attending next month.

"Hi Molly. Thanks for getting things set up."

I had never seen anything quite like this. While Hermione went into the dressing area, I waited outside in the lounge area, where there were plenty of mirrors. The woman offered to get me a cold beverage while I waited and I told her I would take a bottled water. After she left, I heard Hermione call for Molly.

I got up and knocked on the door.  
"Come in."

"Molly stepped away for a second. What did you need?" I saw her standing there like a vision wearing a champagne colored ball gown with crystals forming a patter on the front and sides. She looked amazing.

"I –I can't zip up the zipper in the back on this dress. But you shouldn't be back here. Molly will pitch a fit."

"It's just a zipper. What's the worst that can happen? Turn around, so I can zip you up."

As she held both sides of the dress to keep it from falling down, I couldn't help but look at her. After I zipped her halfway, she held her hair up, so it wouldn't get caught in the zipper. As I grabbed the fabric and pulled the zipper, her skin felt so soft. Her back, her neck. Her hair, cascading down in soft tendrils while she held most of it up for me. She was so beautiful, and then I couldn't help myself. I kissed her on the shoulder and then at the crook of her neck and back. She let go of her hair and it swept across my face. It smelled like Jasmine. She moaned and turned around to face me. I zeroed in for her beautiful lips. They tasted like heaven and she began kissing me back. We went on like that until we heard Molly rounding the corner.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have your beverage."  
"Molly, we're in here."  
"What?"  
"I needed help with my zipper, so he helped me while you were gone." Hermione said in an impudent tone.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Granger. I didn't mean…  
"No. No harm done. Now, Molly, what do you think?"  
"I love it. It's beautiful."  
"And you? What do you think? "  
"It's a perfect fit."  
"Now try it with the shoes," Molly suggested.

"Molly can you help me? I can't get the shoes on by myself in this gown."

Molly quickly obliged and helped her put on strappy crystal studded heels. As Hermione lifted up the skirts of her dress my eyes caught another glimpse of those amazing legs. I was in above my head. And I crossed the line. My antics had just made everything go from bad to worse. The worst part was, while the two women were laughing and talking, I imagined that the dress was white, like the one I hoped she would wear on our wedding day.

I suddenly realized I had a bigger problem on my hands. All this thinking about Hermione had caused the little beast in me to wake up. And it was not going to be denied. I needed to excuse myself immediately before things got ugly. I had turned my back slightly so that Molly couldn't see. But to my dismay, Hermione had full view of what was going on.

"Oh." she said.  
"Excuse me, ladies. Molly, where's find the men's room."  
"Just past the perfume counters on your right," said Evelyn.  
"Here. Take a copy of the new fall catalog with you," Hermione insisted. You may need some light reading material." She said out of embarrassment or pity for me, and I gave her a look of relief and gratitude, as now I had something to hide behind.

I hurried to the men's room, without trying to look obvious. When I entered I went straight for a stall. I had a sneaking suspicion I was going to hell for thinking that way about her. As I unzipped my pants and let them drop, I also went for my boxers. When those landed on top of my pants, I had no choice but to take care of business. Slowly I began to stroke my member, in hopes that this embarrassment would go away. But it was going stronger than ever. Suddenly, I heard light footsteps and a knock on the door. I was mortified. "Draco, it's me. Hurry up and let me in."

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing in here?"  
"Just open up."  
I sighed. Against my better judgment, I unlocked the stall. I wasn't ready for what was going to happen next. She walked in, and upon noticing my erection, her eyes got as big as saucers.  
"Oh my."  
Not taking her eyes off me, she grabbed some toilet seat covers – like 8, and then asked me to sit down.  
"Hermione, I can't have sex with you here."  
"You're not. Just be quiet and do what I tell you, okay?"  
I nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to do. "Now, kiss me."  
I did what came naturally to me, and she while doing so grabbed my member and stroking it in long and short bursts. With the other hand she massaged the extra sensitive area all men have, and as I began to lose myself in the walls of her mouth, kissing her, I could feel the rapture coming. I only had a few moments left before the delirium and joy spread throughout my body. She began to pick up the intensity and pull away from my kisses, but I pulled her back in and things slowed for a few moments more. Then, I couldn't hold it any longer, I released like a man who had just come home after a five year stint in prison. I couldn't believe how good it felt. I cursed, grunted, and hit the high note as I finished. It should have gone everywhere, but without me knowing it, Hermione had slipped on a condom. It was the best hand job, I'd ever had. Hermione pulled away from me. As she dismounted me, I noticed her grabbing the wall, she was shuddering. Had she just ...? The look in her eyes told me she had. I reached out to grab her and steady her, while she regained her composure.  
"Thank you."  
"No, thank you."  
"Let's get out of here, before we land in any more trouble."  
After washing our hands, and fixing ourselves, we snuck Hermione out of the men's and walked back to the counter where Hermione's dresses laid in wait. I knew we'd never be the same after today.  
I drove us back to the dorms in silence. I wanted to apologize but I didn't have the words. But she beat me to it.

"I'm sorry to have done that to you. Especially in public."  
"I'm sorry it had to happen. I didn't mean to get carried away in the dressing room. It's just, I was thinking about you, about us being together, and well, it was wrong for me to do."  
She looked hurt by my admission. But nodded as if she understood.

Hermione

"I get it. I'm just the girl guys want to sleep with. To try."  
"No, Hermione Jean. I meant being together, together. For good. In my mind, that dress was white and…"

His voice trailed off and my mind began to understand what he meant. He was imagining it as a wedding dress. "Oh."

"Draco, I'm sorry. Maybe this bet was more than we both bargained for."  
"Maybe it was supposed to happen this way."  
He got us back to campus slowly, not wanting to get there in a hurry. When we finally reached our destination, he put the top back up and killed the engine. I unlocked my door, and was about to get out.

"No. Please, let me." He raced around and opened the door for me. Then popping the trunk, he pulled all of the clothes and shoes from the car. As we walked into Bixby Hall, I swiped my pass and waved to my friend Katie, so we didn't have to sign Draco back in.

I was expecting to find my room full of people, but to my surprise it was totally empty. Then I realized everyone went home for the weekend.  
"Where is everyone?" Draco asked surprised.  
"They all went home for the weekend." I said sheepishly.  
He didn't ask me to elaborate, and I didn't want to. Right now, I just wanted to relax in my own space. I threw my purse down and kicked off my shoes. Then I proceeded to hang up my garment bags in the closet. I was doing everything I could to avoid the inevitable conversation.

Draco sat in Romilda's chair, watching me, while trying to figure out what to say.  
"Hermione, stop."  
"Wait. I'm almost done."  
As I passed him again, he reached out and caught my hand.  
"You know we need to talk about this. About what's going on with us."

"What do you want me to say? Look, you have your life here. Your friends. Your soon to be frat, your women. And I have my life. My life was low key and I was flying under the radar just fine. Thank you very much."  
"Hermione, you have never flown under the radar. Believe that. You just never gave anyone the time of day."

"It doesn't make a difference what you say. The fact of the matter is we're two different people, who want different things."

"I want you."

"No, you don't. A temporary moment of weakness is different from actually wanting to be with someone. Before today, you couldn't even stand me. Now that's changed? Yeah, right. I don't plan on being passed around like the rest of these girls around here. I'm not having it."

Draco shook his head. "What a difference a day makes. Hermione, I know where you're coming from on this. But today was not just a temporary moment of weakness. The whole day it felt right being with you. I've never had that before. And we have more in common than you think. Our families are very similar. We both have our ambition. We both want to make a name for ourselves outside of our families. We both want someone who can see us for who we really are. Whether you want to admit it or not, we have that with each other."

"What are people going to say?"

"I don't give a damn about what they say. And you've never cared about what they think before. Listen; think about what I've told you. I really want you to think about being with me. We're good for each other."

With that Draco kissed me on the forehead, and headed out of the door. I knew I didn't want him to go, but I was so confused I didn't want him there clouding my judgment either. He was right about one thing. I needed to think about what I wanted. I didn't know what image of Draco to trust the most. The arrogant cocky flirt who feels he's got everyone in the palm of his hand. Or the Draco I saw today. I had always been harsher on him than other people, because I believed he could always be a better person than he acted like. But today, he showed me something different. However briefly, he showed me a glimpse of the kind of guy I needed. Caring. Thoughtful. Concerned about my well-being.

How could I be sure it wasn't an act? What if he was secretly trying to get me back for the bet? I don't want to be next week's joke. I could hear people now. Hermione fell for Draco in less than 8 hours. His potential frat brothers would surely put him at the top of the list to join. And I'd be the stupid girl I never wanted to be – humiliated and alone. A public spectacle. Pansy and her cronies would definitely have a good laugh off of this. No. I don't think so.

I went back to putting up the clothes, and opened the garment bag from Macy's, since those clothes I would be wearing on Monday anyway. Inside I found the outfit Vincent had bought for me, and an additional hanger. I moved the other clothes out of the way, and there it was, yellow and black, off shoulder dress. He bought it for me, even though he didn't have to. I smiled and a tear escaped from me. I felt overjoyed that he did that for me. I guess he was surprising me a lot today. Maybe he really did mean what he said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Curious, I went to look in the peephole to see who it was. Draco. I opened the door, and he stood there scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry. I forgot to give you back your car keys."  
"Oh. Thanks."  
"No problem."  
"And thank you for the dress. You know you didn't have to do that."  
"Hermione, what did I say before? I don't do anything unless I want to. Ok?"  
I nodded. "Okay."

The air between us was so thick; you could have cut it with a knife. He looked at me, and I felt like I would melt into a puddle right where I stood. His eyes were so caring, loving. I wished that I could stare into them for hours. Before I knew it we both went for each other, and as my lips met his, this tingling heat began to surge from between us. I couldn't help myself. I was tearing at his clothes, and he lifted me up, so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. At that moment I knew all we had were time and opportunity.

As he lowered me onto my bed, I realized he pulled away from me. I reached up to kiss him again, and he accepted it, but not with the same fervor.

"Hermione. I don't want to do this if it's not going to be special to you. I want to be with you and I meant that. I don't want to be tossed to the side for some guy back home. If we do this, I want to be your man, no matter what."

The weight of his words was weighing heavy on my heart. It was what I needed to hear. I nodded. "Yes." And with that we officially became a couple. Draco began kissing me again like a lost soldier home from war, and I felt safe with him. I wasn't really sure what to expect, as I had never done this before. But I was determined to not let it show. Our clothes were in heaps on the floor, and as he continued exploring every inch of my body, I felt like the most adored woman on earth.

Romilda had always kept a basket of protection in the room at all times, as a student representative for the health clinic on campus. I asked him to grab what he needed and he quickly obliged.  
I put it on him. He repositioned himself and was about to try to penetrate me. But I put my hand on his chest to stop him.  
"Draco wait."  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's just that…I…well…"  
"Is this your first time?"

I nodded yes in response to him. He quickly sat up and strode to the closet. I thought he was upset. "Are you mad at me?"  
"No. Of course not. There's something I need to get."  
He reached the closet and grabbed one of my freshly folded towels.  
As he slowly walked back over to me, I noticed just how great his body was. I could hear myself panting with anticipation, fear, lust, love. It was crazy.  
He climbed back on top of the bed, and grabbed my legs, lifting my hips off of the bed. Unfolding the towel, he laid it beneath me and gently lowered me down on top of it. He seemed to know what he was doing. I wondered how many times he had done this.  
As if reading my mind, he said. "Once before. I've only been with four people, including you now. But I've only loved you."

By the frat's standards he was a saint considering we were both juniors. He kissed me again, relieving me of my concerns, and then we were back at it. By this time I was ready. He repositioned himself and guiding his manhood with his thumb to do the inevitable. I tensed and he whispered for me to relax. He tried to enter me twice, but he was an enviable size for sure. On the third try, he broke through, and I cried out in pain, tears flowing down my face. He wiped them away with his hand, kissing my cheek.

"Are you ok?"  
I nodded, "But it hurts."  
"It won't for long. I promise you'll know what it means to be made love to before I'm done."

With that, he proceeded to continue, and with every move he made, the pain got less and less, and the pleasure increased more and more. He was so into it, he was moaning my name over and over. He kept telling me how good I felt, and talked about how he never wanted to stop. As he began stroking me, I could feel him hit a special place and stars seemed to explode over my vision. "Oh Draco." He must have realized what he'd done because he began aiming for that spot over and over again. I went from moaning his name to screaming his name. I thought I was going to die in pleasure. Then he increased his speed and force and I knew I was going to lose it. I went speechless, and he closed the distance between my mouth and his. I never knew it could be like this. We went on like this for what seemed like ages. Then, he stretched me as far as I could go. I bit into and began sucking his shoulder, not strong enough to draw blood, but definitely enough to leave a mark on him.

He rolled over onto his back and I rode on top of him. I never wanted it to end. After lowering myself, I squeezed his manhood on the way back up. I didn't know what that would do, but I noticed he was speechless. I bent down to kiss him and he received me so fervently. He stopped kissing me long enough to suckle my left breast. Then the right. I couldn't hold it anymore. I wasn't sure what an orgasm was, but I'm sure that must have been it. It was like everything around me raced, and I saw color and light and love flow through me like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

I slowly came down from the high, kissing Draco. He rolled me over onto my back, and like before, he began thrusting against my special place. I could feel the swell again, and the stars that were clouding my vision. The colors and stars were coming faster this time, in sync with his movements and I was once again chanting his name. Just when I couldn't take it anymore, his whole body stiffened and the pressure against that spot caused me to erupt at the same time he did. "I love you." he said before collapsing on top of me. We kissed and lay like that as I drifted off to sleep. I wanted to always be this happy.

Draco

I don't know how I could have fallen so hard or so fast, but I did. I watched her sleep and I was convinced that I wanted to be with her forever. I knew that she would probably catch more hell than me for us being together, but I would gladly take the brunt of any backlash, just so she wouldn't have to. She was my woman now. And more importantly, I was her first. I just wanted to take care of her and protect her. I wanted her to be happy. Especially happy with me. She could have had anyone, but she chose me. I couldn't even think of her being with other guys. It was too much. I was hoping that she agreed to be with me because she wanted to, not just because we were in the heat of the moment. But I had to believe that. I needed to.

I carefully got up and searching for a bar of regular soap, I grabbed Hermione's towel hanging on the door post and went to go take a shower. I must admit I felt 15 pounds lighter than before. She was fantastic in bed. Even for a first timer. But I knew she'd be in pain after what we did.

Hermione

I heard the faint sounds of running water that stirred me out of a deep sleep. As I sat up, I realized that everything below my waist hurt. I looked down and saw there was blood stained on the inside of my legs and on the towel beneath me. But more importantly Draco was gone. Just as my mind was getting the better of me, he strode out in my bath towel, looking like a male model. He walked over to me and kissed me on the lips and the forehead. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Spent. Happy."  
Embarrassed, I looked down, and tried to find a way to get up from the bed without being totally exposed. I pulled one of my extra long twin sheets up and wrapped it around me like a toga, then scurried from the bed. It hurt and I knew I was walking funny. I grabbed my shower caddy, and realizing he had my towel, he took it off, leaving nothing to the imagination, and handed it to me. "Sorry. It just smelled like you."

I took the towel from him, which was soaked and put it in the hamper. I grabbed a fresh one and went to get myself cleaned up. As I came out in my bath robe and looked for a new outfit, I saw Draco watching me adoringly. I was a little hesitant to get dressed in front of him, but after what we just shared, I shouldn't be. I put on my underwear, then found a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I put my other clothes in the hamper, as I knew I would have to do a load of laundry in the morning. As I strode over to make the bed, I noticed it was already made. The towel was in Draco's hands. "Draco? What are you doing with that?"  
"I want to keep it."  
"Oh, Draco, that's gross."  
"No. its not."  
"I at least want to wash it. My God, this is not ancient Sumeria."  
I walked over to take it from him, and he reluctantly gave it to me.  
"No, it isn't ancient Sumeria, because by doing this we'd be married."  
"Well, then I'd be fourth wife."  
"With an option to bump up to first," he said playfully.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"You hungry?  
"Yes." I replied. "Famished."  
"Let's go out for pizza and wings."  
"Sounds good to me."

We walked over to the local pizza joint and ordered food. Already, I could see the looks and stares people were giving us. Despite my roommates being gone, the rest of campus had not changed, just because we were together. Some of Draco's frat buddies were there, along with some other kids from campus. I went to the bathroom while Draco found us a table.

_**A/N**_

_**I hope guys enjoyed this chapter! Please keave me some reviews!!  
**_

_**Katie Johnson: Thanks for the review last chapter. I'm glad you are enjoying it. And I hate to tell you, but your liking for Oliver may be short lived. He is very OOC in this story. =(**_


End file.
